Bolt
The Bolt History The Bolt has been around since me and my friend NewHorizons123 made him in preschool he was based off of NewHorizons123 AkA Ryan K. Unlike in real life Ryan is super strong. Just like in real life Ryan is very quick and smart. Ryan has gone through some changes over the years. At first he was known as super ryan able to fly and shoot lazer beams out his eyes but this was only second grade so back then it was just a game we played at recess. In 3rd because we both agreed super Ryan was a dumb name so we changed it to Lightning Man, but later yet we changed it to The Bolt because it turns out lightning man sounds a lot like lightning lad dc character lightning man's inspiration so we changed it to the Bolt who was a combination of both Super Ryan and lightning man. bolt trivia Facts Realname: Ryan Skull Familly: http://omega-enforcers.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Skull Kevin Skull, Jhoey Skull Race: Human Phisicle Facts Hight- 5ft 2 Weight- 120 lbs Eye coler: yellowish blue Hair: blond with permnet black streakes Orgin Ryan Alexandre Skull was born in 1999 he is the son of Kevin Skull ritch brilliant leader of Skull industries. From the age of two Ryan was excited about learning he wanted to be just like his dad. Bolt bio In 2012 Ryan and his dad created an invintion that created rock of electricty that turned in to food it was calded Boltbox360. One day Ryan was alone with bolt bot and he dicide to just turn it on even thogh it was not finished being made instead of makeing a rock that made fod it mad a rock that is on the look out to eat food and that food is electricty it was named electroniem. But any way besidies the fact that it made electroniume it shocked him giving him superpowers and his dad in an efort to save him his face was burned to a Skull. Ryan was in a coma for 6 years waking up in 2016 Lightningman bio After being not told to go out side in th rain ryan was turned into lightningman by a bolt of lightning. Super Ryan bio After beung exspoced to gamma radiation ryan was chalegend to a staering contest he shot the dued with lazer vison and kilt him. Powers Telikinses- Ryan has the abillty to use his electricty and form it around an object and move that object. Super Human strength- Ryan is the strongest person of all in repear comics. Super Human speed- Ryan can run up to 5000000000 billian milles in a mila second he is the fastest person in comic book history runing 5000 times faster than the flash. Flight- He can fly at super sonic speeds. Lazer Vison- Bolt has lightning behind his eyes that can shoot lazerbemes trew them. Plasma Breath- bolt can create plasma in his lungs. Elctrokenisses- Ryan has many powers based of the abilty to controle electricty in cloudeing Wether minipulation- He can controle the weather